Secrets are hard to keep
by Mitchsen
Summary: Beca is in a dark time in her life. All she wants is to get through it. What she didn't expect was a beautiful blond to brighten her life. Will becas secret get brought to light or will she keep it hidden? Mitchsen fic:)
1. Chapter 1

**So disclaimer i do not own any characters from pitch perfect. This is just fun no profit from this.**

**hello my little Aca nerds well this has been sitting around for a while so I am now sharing it with you lovely people. I would love for you all to review and let me know how I did**

**ps my inbox is always open to :) on with the story **

"Mom I really don't understand why I have to go. I mean really he has been gone for ten years and NOW he just magically gets me into collage?" Beca has been ranting to her mother ever since she found out she is going to Barden university two weeks ago. It isn't the collage because she's always wanted to go its more the fact that HE is the one that got her in paid in full. " hun you know I don't like it just as much as you. It's just this is what you've wanted and I think you should go. Everything has been hard on you ever since..." Julia couldn't finish it as tears formed in her eyes and a lump formed in her throat. Beca rushed to her mom and hugged her tight. "I know mom and I also know that the hospital here isn't as great as over there but I don't want to leave you. And...he can't make me. I am not him" beca started to tear up as her mom cupped her face gray eyes met gray as her mother kissed her forehead."sweetheart you will never be like him. But I want you to go. Don't look at me like that I want you to go you will have fun and you will get through this I will visit you. Your not leaving me your going to go have fun understand?" Beca looks at the floor and nodded her head."good now go finish packing we leave in five minutes." And with that she did as she was told.

Two hours later they pull into a parking space in front of baker hall (too many people) she thinks to herself. Julia turns the car off and turns to face her." Now sweetheart I know this is hard but I need to say this...I love you so much and I promise I'll visit but don't for the love of god hide in your room." Beca rolls her eyes and smirks at her mother."now why would I do that when there are soooooo many hot girls I could chase?" That earned her a smack on her arm as they both laugh. They get to the trunk and pull out all of her stuff as they head towards baker hall they are stopped by an overly peppy blond who's name she doesn't bother to remember but she hands her a BU rape whistle( like I need it) she thinks to herself.

They enter her dorm room and they are the first to get there and beca is secretly glad at this fact. They unpack in contented silence. As soon as their done Julia scoops beca into a tight hug that she gladly reciprocates. As they both stand there silently crying Julia is the first to let go" I'm going to miss you peanut." Beca groans."come on mom I told you to stop calling me that." Julia laughs"it's not my fault you got the peanut stuck in your nose!the name just stuck." She says with a smirk that rivals that of Beca's. "HEY! I was 5 thank you very much. " they both laugh and say their goodbyes. As beca looks at her stuff she can't help but be happy that she's finally at collage. She heads to her closet that's now filled with all of her clothes and shoes. She grabs a pare of black. Skinny jeans and a black tight long sleeve shirt along with her black high top nikes . Then she checks her make up. She chose to not use any heavy make up and go for a more natural look. Once she was done the door to her room opened and a familiar face came into view." Omg! Ashley omg I can not believe it!" Beca says running straight for her pulling her into a hug."omg beca! This is soo great omg!" Beca backs up as if Ashley was on fire." You tell anyone I did that I will kill you." She says and Ashley laughs. Ashley is becas cousin from her mothers side of the family they grew up together and were practically sisters. Beca knew she would be here but not her roommate. Ashley and her mom moved to Georgia when they were 16 so they only texted for a while until a month ago when everything changed." Beca this is so great I missed you but now we get chill like old time." Ashley says while unpacking She was about to say something when there was a knock at the door. There was a gruff voice but She didn't understand what was said. The door opened and all Beca wanted to do was be anywhere but here."hi Jorge." Beca mumble at the tall brunette man standing in the doorway."come on becs you can call me dad." He says as he closes the door." I'm sorry but my dad walked out of my life ten years ago." She says Angrily." Come on beca I apologized I was stupid.(he sighs) look I would love it if you would come to diner at my place." He says hopefully. I roll my eyes." Oh I would love to join you and the step monster but you know school and all that jazz." She says sarcastically."I'm just going to go to the activity fair." Ashely says and I jump up "yeah sorry Jorge gotta go with bye." And with that she leaves with Ashley catching up on lost time as they head to the activity fair.

Ashley and beca separated after about ten minutes of being at the activity fair. Beca walked aimlessly and so far she's been to a def Jew stand thinking it was about djing but alas nope. She met a weird Australian blond who was oddly kind of interesting but oh well. She also found a booth for a radio station and signed up to be an intern. As she looked up after starring at the for all of five minutes she spotted a very beautiful blond at a booth. Beca felt like the breath was knocked out of her. As she walked by she was stopped by said blond who handed her a flyer. " hi my names Aubrey and this Chloe(she pointed to a very bubbly looking ginger who waved).would you be interested in joining our acapella group?" She asks with a smile (wow that smile) beca thought. "I'm beca and right thats like a thing now?" Beca asks as she stares into Aubrey's beautiful green eyes totally entranced. "Well yeah we take music and bring it to whole new level no instruments everything's from our mouths " she says winking at beca ."so what do you say wanna join?" She asks with a hopeful look. Beca really wants to say yea but she hasn't sang in ten years. "Sorry I don't really sing." She says with a frown" ok well see you around beca." Beca can hear the disappointment in her voice so she leaves.

Aubrey's pov

As beca left I let out a breath I didn't even realize she was holding. I watch her as she leaves and all i can thins is i have never seen someone as beautiful as her. And those gray eyes."ohhhh someone's got the hots for a certain someone who's name is beca." Chloe says effectively bringing me out of my thoughts. I blush and look down." That obvious huh?" I ask not willing to look her in the eye knowing she'll have that knowing look."Aubrey your toner was totally showing " so the teasing went on for the rest of the day which I blocked out by passing out flyers. After a long ruff day Chloe and I pack up and head to baker hall to get to our dorm.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's 11:52pm and I've just finished a mix that if anybody asked (which they won't well cuz I don't let anyone listen to my mixes) it was not inspired by a beautiful blond. Calling it a night I get undressed and throw on my robe and grab all my shower stuff figuring its late so no one should be in the showers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxc

I'm in the showers its late but it's the only time the showers are empty. The hot water cascades down my body releasing the stress of the day I just enjoy the peace it brings. As I finish washing myself I hear the door open and I freeze. Literally freeze because I start to hear the most beautiful voice singing and I find my self entranced. As I listen closer the voice is all to familiar it's the voice of the person I haven't been able to stop thinking about. Beca.

I'm so entranced that I just decide to join in

_I'm bulletproof nothing to lose_

_Fire away fire way_

_Ricochet you take your aim_

_Fire away fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium _

_You shoot me down but I won't fall _

_I am titanium_

Wow is all I can think because the way our voices blended was just. Wow. I turn off the water and put my robe on. " you have a beautiful voice. Though I do not know why you lied." I say as I walk out of the shower and stand next to the one beca is currently in. "Well technically I didn't lie. I said I don't really sing which isn't a lie." She says in an almost shy tone."well I think you should. I could you in our group." This causes beca to Peak out of the shower curtain. I smile at her and she returns it but it's more mischievous. Thats when I realized what I had said which in turn caused me to blush."we. I meant we...but yeah try outs are on Tuesday which gives you two days to think about it. I truly hope you come beca." And with that I left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok hey people soooo it's kinda been a long week with it being my birthday. So yeah this may be kind of rushed I apologize for it now. I've only had time at like 3 am to write so I will blame my family and not myself. Anywho**

**Disclaimer: ok let's face it I don't own em if I did well then I would not be writing this ;)**

**To the guest that left a review I know I should have a beta But sadly I do not I honestly don't know jack bout getting one. Don't know anyone that would do it **

**Thanks for the follows favs n reviews u guys are just simply awesom**

** Becas pov**

Monday:

I'm running across campus it's hot as hell and I can't believe I'm late for my first day at the radio station. I occasionally bump into people and throw an I'm sorry at them but I keep running. Soon enough I'm in front of a beat up looking station trying to catch my breath. After my breathing evens out I walk in and notice a bunch of shelves with CDs all around. I walk towards the back of the room and notice a booth where a blonde haired guy is sitting talking into a mic. I walk to the door and wait for him to notice me. After a few moments he sees me standing there and opens the door."how long have you been standing there?" He asks while he cues up the next few songs."not long." I state and I try to walk in the room only for the guy to stop me." No freshman allowed in the booth." He says and stands up walking out of the room closing the door behind him." Names must be Becky?" He asked but before I can respond a voice behind me interrupts me."your late." Luke says annoyed. He grabs a box full of CDs and hands it to me." Stack Em up freshies. In order." He says and heads back into the booth.

I turn around and before I can utter a word I'm being hugged to death." Stace. Can't. Breath." With that the tall brunette releases me and squeals. I gasp for breath feeling a little dizzy."wow Stacie it's been what a week? You just hugged me like it's been years." I say with a smirk. Her eyes go wide with panic." Oh my gosh did I hurt you? Oh my gosh I didn't even think. I'm such an." I cover her mouth effectively cutting off her rambling. "It's fine but I need you to do me favor." I move my hand from her mouth as she nods. "I don't want people to know. I just want to enjoy this for awhile." I say turning around starting to stack CDs and she does the same." If that's what you want then ok but you can't hide it forever. Just know I'm always here." She says giving me a smile. "We've been friends since like pre k you think I don't know I can't get rid of you?" Stacie glares at me and we both end up laughing.

Tuesday:Aubreys pov

Tryouts isn't going as bad as I thought. I'll admit that bumper did get to me but a Posen never backs down. As Tommy gets back on stage I can't help but feel disappointed that a certain brunette didn't show. But before Tommy finishes Chloe bumps my leg with hers."Hold on theres one more." Chloe calls out and all eyes zone in on beca standing in the doorway awkwardly. "I'm. yeah. hi I didn't know I had to prepare that song." She says nervously I just stare at her. This beca is very different then the one from the activities fair and the shower. More unsure of herself. "Oh it's ok sing what ever you want." Chloe speaks up because apparently my ability to speak is gone.(god she's so...oh god are those spike earrings . God please no) I think to myself."well my names beca Mitchell and um I make music I guess." She says she looks around the room for a second then gets on her knees in front of Chloe and I. She points to the cup I placed there and we nod for her to go ahead. As she sits down with the cup I can't help but be curious as to what she might do. She starts to make a beat and soon everyone's jaws all but hit the floor. All except Aubrey.

_I've got my ticket for long way 'round_

_Two bottles of whiskey for the way_

_And I sure would like some sweet company_

_and I'm leaving tomorrow, whatdya say?_

_When I'm gone, when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my hair_

_You're gonna miss me everywhere_

_And I know you're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_I've got my ticket for the long way 'round_

_The one with the prettiest view_

_It's got mountains, it's got rivers_

_It's got sights to give you shivers_

_But it sure would be prettier with you_

_When I'm gone, when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my hair_

_You're gonna miss me everywhere_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

As soon as she finishes everyone is silent. They are stunned silent by what just happened and me well I'm just trying to figure out how this girl can surprise me so much. Beca stands up and leaves without another word. "That was...wow Bree you weren't kidding." Chloe says still astounded. I glare at her." Posens do not simply kid About this kind of thing." I say and Chloe and I share a laugh. No a Posen does not joke on matters that are of importance we also do not strive for anything but perfection. That is why I HAVE to get this right.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night:becas pov

'I've been throwing up for like an hour-b

'Oh please I'm sure it's more like three minutes-s

I scoff at the response

' ok more like five-b

The response was instant

'That's what I thought. How was the doctors appointment?did you get some doctor lovin ;)-s

I couldn't help but laugh and Ashley looks at me funny but I just shrug my shoulders.

'It was long. And no Perv-b

There's a knock at the door and since I'm at my desk that's right next to it I get up. As soon as I open the door a bag gets put over my face. I fight with everything in me (no please no) is all that runs through my head. Terror. Pure terror is all that consumed my body. I no longer hear Ashley as I try to fight whoever is holding me. "calm down becs it's just me. " Chloe says and the first thing I do is freez."w-what's going on. Let me go." I say trying not to sound as terrified as I feel. "Sorry I can't. Aubrey just took Ashley don't worry though it's just a tradition. You won't get hurt or anything." She says and gently guides me to God knows where.

Ok so I've been standing here for like half an hour. I feel like my heart is going to explode and I might pass out of panic. In all honesty I shouldn't be panicking because I can take off the bag but the fear in me won't let me. Finally someone clears their throat and Aubrey speaks. Ok so I am like totally shocked to see both Stacie and Ashley are here. Well more stacie but eh. Now Aubrey has us repeating some oath. Ok so now I have to watch out for wolves this is just creepy. I seriously thought we were going all twilight for a minute. But now it's over thank god. "Ok Bella's now we party!" Chloe yells and we all head out." Beca." I turn around and Chloe pulls me aside." I just wanted to make sure your ok. You seemed kind of terrified." I stand there shocked. (Did not see this coming)"don't know what your talking about red. I'm fine." With that I left to talk with Stacie.

Stacie saw me coming and practically knocked me down hugging me. "I can't believe your here. The badass B Mitchell is in acapella " She says letting me go. I give her the 'I need to talk like now!' Look and she immediately pulls me away from everyone. "Dude I freaked. I don't know what I'm going to tell red she kinda asked about it and you know." Stacie covered my mouth to stop my rambling"ok now explain slowly what the hell you just a said." She said as she uncovered my mouth. I take a deep breath to calm down"when they came and got us I freaked out. I was terrified Stace. I-I couldn't calm down. I guess she heard it in my voice. I don't know what to do. I can't tell her why." I say on the verge of running . Stacie cups my cheek and looks me in the eye."sweetie your going to be fine. It's normal for someone to flip in that situation. She won't find out." She gives me a hug and steps back. I place my hand over my stomach." I know I can't hide it forever but...I just don't want the looks they gave me back at home ya know?" Stacie nods and we head out with the rest of the girls.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys don't kill me . This one took me a while I'm sorry**

**warning for this chapter though mentions of rape **

The party is already started when we get there. Apparently a Capella people really know how to party. Everyone is drinking and having fun so I decide to hang back. Turns out it was not as great of an idea as I thought." Hey Beca." Aubrey says sitting down next to me. "So you and Stacie huh?" She asks and I look at her." Me and Stacie what?" I ask confused "Well I saw you two talking. Are you guys together?" She asks and I think I hear jealousy in her voice but quickly discard the thought." No we've been friends for years. It would be really wrong since she's like my sister." I say missing the sigh of relief from Aubrey." Well I'm glad you're in the Bella's." She says placing a hand on my knee. I try not to flinch but I failed causing her to retract her hand." Didn't have much of a choice. If I remember correctly a really hot blonde asked me to join. I couldn't turn her down." I say with a smirk causing her to blush.

We fall into small conversations just getting to know one another." No way! I didn't peg you as a football fan." I say completely shocked. Aubrey laughs "Well I am full of surprises. I am a steelers fan through and through." I shake my head in disbelief. "Dude marry me." I say in awe and she gives me an amused look. "Die hard fan myself. " I look out at the crowd and my stomach drops." No" I whisper "what?" Aubrey says. I look at her and back to the crowd. "I have to go." I say but before I can move he catches my eyes. I sit frozen. "Beca. Beca are you ok? You look pale." I hear her say but all I see is HIM and I can't move. He gives me a knowing smirk. Just then Stacie sits next to me." Beca what's wrong?" She asks and both girls look at me expectantly." Stacie it's him." I say in a low shaky voice." Him who Beca?" Aubrey asks. Stacie looks to where I am and I feel her tense up. "I'll be right back. Aubrey you watch her and don't let her out of your sight!" She say getting up. "Stacie please don't just don't." I plead. Stacie looks at me with anger in her eyes. "Jesse does NOT get sympathy from you do you hear me? He did this and you will not beg me to let this go." With that she left. I try to follow her but Aubrey stops me. "Beca what's going on?" She asks concern evident in her voice. I look at her and I shake my head. "Hey I know we don't know each other that well but you can trust me." She says softly and lifts my chin to look at her. Just then a loud noise came from the crowd and we both look. There in the crowd stood Stacie with Jesse on the floor holding his nose. Everyone is silent. "This little shit right here."Stacie yells out and kicks him in his stomach. "Is the the most pitiful excuse of a man. So no one els gets hurt this guy right here?*another kick* is a rapist! And just so he knows the only reason you are still alive right now is because I have to *another kick* pick up the mess you made! " I finally got through the crowd and pulled Stacie away.

We left the party and got a hotel. I didn't trust staying in our dorm rooms after what happened. "Beca I'm so sorry I just. I couldn't help myself." She says laying on the bed. I curl next to her exhausted from the night. "It's alright Stace I understand. But now I have to explain it to Aubrey. I hope you know I'm thankful for what you did but it was stupid. He might come after you now. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you over me." I say as tears fall down my face. She hugs me. "It's alright let him try then I have the power to actually kill him. Don't worry I'll let you get a punch but then he's mine." She says playfully. We laugh and say our good nights but I don't fall asleep.

_Walking home from a night shift at the dinner I felt off but brushed it off. I walked through the alleyway like I always do when I heard footsteps from behind me. I walk a little faster when something is put over my head and I'm pushed agains the wall." I knew I'd get you alone sometime." A familiar voice said."J-Jesse?" I ask in a shaky voice. He pulls it off my head and presses his body against mine. "I know you want me I see it in your eyes." He says with a sickening smile. "No Jesse I told you I'm gay now get off!" I yell and tried to push him off of me but he punches me in my stomach and pins me to the wall. "Then I guess I'll just have to show you what your missing."he says and I try to fight him but it's no use_.

The next few days I avoid everyone. Ashley tries to talk to me but I ignore her. I'm in my room alone when there's a knock at the door. I slowly make my way to the door opening it slowly to find Aubrey with a bag of McDonald's." Thought you might be hungry." She says with a shy smile. I hesitate for a moment then decide that I can't hold it off forever and let her in. "I'm sorry about the other night." I say in a low voice as we sit down on my bed. "Don't be I had fun talking with you. The rest well honestly it just worried me. You left so fast and I haven't seen you since." She says and I can hear the hurt in her voice and I want to kick myself for being the cause of it. "I'm sorry it's just a lot going on." She hands me the food and I thank her.

After I finish Aubrey clears her throat. "Can I ask you something?" I sigh internally knowing what she's going to ask and knowing I can't lie to her." Yeah." She shifts to face me and I look up at her. "Was it you?" She asks and I can see her eyes watering up so I place my hand on her cheek." Yes it was but don't cry please." I swipe away a tear with my thumb. She pulls me into a hug I tense for a moment but quickly fall into it. I pull her closer." How. How could someone do thatt?" She mumbles into my shoulder. We separate from the hug and she rubs the tears from her eyes. "God I wish I would have helped her." She says anger now replacing the sadness. I laugh a little and she looks at me with a guilty smile." For some odd reason I think that would be scary as hell." I say to lighten the mood. "Will you go on a date with me." Aubrey bluest out and I look at her shocked. She looks at me with fear and hope in her eyes. I give her a small smile and avert my gaze to the floor. "You don't want that Aubrey. I'm a mess you deserve better." She lifts my chin so I look into her eyes." Well then it's a good thing it's my opinion that counts. Your not a mess Beca and I think you should give me the chance to show you that." She says and I try not to cry but I fail and I nod. "I would love to go on a date with you."


End file.
